


Following Orders

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec following orders - sweet and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

He drew back from the kiss with a last, lingering press of his lips, and just looked at her, his expression torn between amusement--the cat who'd caught the mouse--and trepidation, like he fully expected her to kick his ass 49 ways from Sunday.

Which she probably should. It was just that she was a bit shell-shocked. One minute they were alone, bent over the conference table in TC's command center and bickering over the plan for the upcoming mission, and the next Alec had her pressed up against the file cabinets licking into her mouth like she was a piece of rare chocolate and he wanted nothing more than to savor every bite.

"What the hell, Alec?" Max asked. She'd been going for outraged with her tone, but instead her voice just sounded shaky and breathless. And quite possibly humiliatingly turned on.

"You told me to make it good."

"I didn't ..." she paused, licking her lips. "I wanted an explanation for why you wouldn't go to Asha's tonight to get the intel Logan needs. Not … this."

"This, Max?" He was smiling, and standing too close. Way too close. She could smell his cologne, some spicy manly totally intoxicating scent that she really didn't want to like. "This is just me following orders."

Then he was kissing her again, all warm and wet and irresistible, and her objections just sort of … evaporated. It took her a moment to let go of the surprise and embarrassment and when she did, it rather surprised her to realize just how okay she was with Alec's lips on hers.


End file.
